Summer Spell
by KeepsAwayTheNargles
Summary: Dom volunteers at this Wizarding Summer Camp In France,because Gabrielle (Dominique's Aunt, Fleur's sister) came up with the idea, and It's the first e needs volunteer workers,so while Bill and Fleur are In France for the summer visiting family,Dominique decides to help and use her talents.Only one problem, Dominique has to end up teaching Gabrielle's children Hana and Lei.
1. Chapter 1

Written for Camp Potter's Tech Discovery: Write about Dominique Weasley.

The year Is 2018 and Dominique Is 16 :D

Enjoy and please leave a review, It would be much appreciated!

* * *

"Okay, thank you very much I'm just going to fill this out and return tomorrow if that's okay?"

The french lady behind the desk pops her gum loudly to reply,"_Oui, tres bien, à demain."_

Dominique turns and leaves the wood cabin and takes note of the much larger neighboring cabin with a plaque beside it that reads 'Counselor's Cabin.' Hoping with wistful longing that she'll be able to sleep there. Dominique knew that she'll only be receiving a small amount of pay for this, but that wasn't really her concern. Her heart is with the children, and within her talents.

Dominique trips down the stairs on the way out but as soon as she arrives outside the deserted barrier where she's allowed to apparate, she does.

At her own home Dominique comes in and Louis already waiting in living room for her to explain herself.

"How did it go? Did you get the job?" He straightens himself and looks up at his sister from the comfy green armchair.

Dominique slumps into the one opposite him and sighs,"I have the application. I really hope aunt Gabrielle appreciates this because that secretary lady is also the Physical Education volunteer and she's so not cheerful, nor relaxed. How do children feel happy around her?"

Louis shoots a look of concern her way, "Well I hope you get this, because I know you want to stay here in France for the rest of your life so you can make your way into getting a permanent job."

More sighing from Dominique and a sad nod,"Yep! Mom says if I can do some job hunting with Aunt Gabby this summer then I am allowed to live with her!"

As she say this Victoire walks in brushing her long hair blonde hair currently wavy from sweat,"Just came in from a run ... Anyone want some tea?"

"Put some deodorant on first, please!" Louis pinches his nose and waves his hands about,"You stink!"

"Oh put a sock in it! At least I don't sit around and read books about Dragons all day long, and I actually have some mind to exercise!" She pokes her head around the corner and sticks her tongue out at him. "The kettle's on."

"I'm exercising my mind and making myself smart, so I can learn about Dragons and then wait until I'm sixteen! I'll have a job before Dominique does!"

Victoire rolls her eyes,"Oh, I won't be holding my breath."

"Ugh I wish you -"

"Stop! Stop it you two, I can't take it!"

Dominique yells and when she yells you better watch out because usually she keeps a peaceful nature and in order to crack it like an egg, you must be noisy and abrasive. She hates both with a passion, a strong passion that her siblings are aware of.

"What's has you in such a grumpy mood sis? Shouldn't you be in your room painting or making music or something?" Victoire brings in a tray with three cups of honey tea on it, and places it on the crystal table in front of her.

Dominique takes her cup and sips, the warmth absorbing her anger and relaxing her immediately. "I just received the application to Aunt Gabby's First Wizarding Summer Camp. I didn't happen to meet her children, and just as well because that secretary might have been worse!"

Victoire's eyebrows raise, she knows her sister isn't the complaining type. "Wow what did she actually do? It's a relief you didn't meet Hana and Lei, they're monsters. I mean I love Aunt Gabby with all my heart but her children must have taken after grandma." She takes a sip from her cup and sets it down. "I'm sorry you had such a bad day."

Louis nose emerges from his book,"Yeah but I'm almost positive you'll get the job."

All Dominique's life she has been extremely interested in her french culture, she loves to hear her mother's stories about Beuxbaton's Academy and wishes she could have gone to school there. It's in her blood, the inspiration and creative gene that lies deep within the city of 're supposed to only be staying for the summer with their aunt Gabby and Uncle Dennis, but even now at sixteen she's trying as hard as she can to stay. A summer job will be the perfect opportunity to buy some time, and gain some expierience. She can get her foot in the door and maybe win over some people and show them her talent. Dominique hopes she can get a more permenant job and then she'll be forced to live with her Aunt Gabby in Versailles.

Dominique rises and goes up to her room on the second floor spending an hour filling out the application.

"Should I say that one of my best qualities is hanging around children? Would that be considered lying?" Fluer's sat on her bed right under the window where you can see the sun setting a beautiful orange making lovely ambient light spill into the room. "Do you think I'm great around children?"

Fleur rolls her eyes and takes a look at the paper. "Dominique, you certainly shouldn't say that you're clumsy. Scratch that out."

She scratches it out and writes that she good with children instead.

"Also, why would you tell them you're athletic? You know that's not true!"

Dominique scratches that out too.

"You put yourself as understudy for the P.E. position? I hope you plan on going through with that, if needed?"

Dominique pulls her strawberry blonde curls,"What can I do! I just want to get hired!"

She pulls herself up and goes to her easel, Dominique picks up her brush and dips it first in pink paint and begins, her arm sweeps across the canvas and she wipes her brush and dips it in yellow, then again in green making wonderful shades. It's like her arms knows a dance, beautiful and vibrant, full of hues and personality it reaches into her fingers where they flick details across the canvas spreading tone and a clear picture forms. Right now, the dance is something soothing and pleasing to the eye. This is the only way Dominique can release her stress and become comfortable, when she creates she is reminded of how special she is and begins to feel grateful for the world all over again. Only twenty minutes later do you have a masterpiece.

Backing away from the canvas you see a lovely picture of a sunset, the exact one outside Victoire's window now. It's already set but Dominique captures it beauty with white meshing into pink, then the pink blending right into yellow which can only spill into the reflection of the green trees. The leafy trees are a chartreuse.

_"C'est Magnifique!" _Bill and Fluer are standing in the doorway watching her daughters,"Hello dears, Gabrielle, daddy and I have returned from our day out. Did you have an exciting day?"

"I ate at a cute little cafe they had in town and did some running," Fluer says getting up from her bed to hug her dad.

Dominique explained everything to her mom, about recieving the application to filling it out and how stressful the lady there was.

"Well you know what you need to do with that secretary lady? Bake her a cupcake, believe me works every time," He says winking at Fluer. Fluer rolls her eyes at him but accepts his goofy cheek kiss.

Both girl crawl into bed tired from there first day back in Versailles. Bill slips in to kiss them both on the head before saying in his acquired accent, "_bien dormir ma douce."_

Six in the morning the next day Dominique rolls out of bed and onto the floor,"Owww!" Then get's up again and goes downstairs to see Louis in his usual armchair reading a different book about Dragons. His father is a the table drinking coffee and Aunt Gabby's up and about making breakfast. She takes a wild guess (Which is not so wild, is she knows her own family well enough) that Fluer and Victoire, who takes after mum quite a lot, are still in bed.

Dominique sits at the table with her dad and sips his coffee,"Yeauk! Why does your coffee taste so black?"

"In France they don't have my normal sweetener, here it's much more expensive," He chuckles. "So I will have to make do with this distasteful sugar cane. Which I would rather not fool with."

"Wow dad, that's tough," She goes along with his joke.

Dominique wants to use the oven but she'll have to wait until after Aunt Gabby done making breakfast. The kitchen is a wonderfully large, open area with two glass doors on one side that leads to the backyard. The room itself is painted red and all the utensils and appliances were a brown giving off this warm and woody mood.

"Breakfast 'iz served. I made crepes and sausage, if anyone would like 'zere is milk in 'zee fridge."

Dominique eats a quick breakfast and then asks in a small, polite voice"Aunt Gabby, can I use the stove to bake something?"

She smiles,"But of course, _enfant. _I encourage baking in this house, 'iz the french way."

Bill looks over at his daughter,"Are you taking my advice? Seriously all it took was cupcakes? All these years I've been saying 'follow your heart' and all it took was cupcakes?" He belly laughs at his young daughter.

Bill is honestly the biggest goofball she knows, sometimes she wonders how Louis turned out so serious, but she guesses not all children are like their parents. In this case, she wishes she was her mom because she could just use her veela charm on the guy who runs the camp. Aunt Gabby already put a good word in for her, and she should be as good as hired but they will still review her application which she also needs to turn in today.

Half an hour later Dominique jumps up from her place on the couch,"Oh! Uh-oh! I forgot!" She runs into the kitchen again and opens the oven which angrily billows out an black cloud of burnt food. "I burnt them! Someone open a window please?"

Coughing Bill shoves the window up and pinches his nose,"Dominique!"

Lets just say the clean up process wasn't fun, and I had to change my clothes twice. Another half hour later and Victoire's in the kitchen taking over Dominique's job using the same batter, but making twice as much progress. She should have asked Victoire in the first place, because Victoire loves to cook and bake and pretty much do anything where food is concerned.

"Here klutz, have some cupcakes." Victoire says rudely as a joke, she thinks.

Dominique takes the cupcakes and says to anyone listening,"I'm going back to the camp to turn in my application, okay?"

She exits the house and apparates there.

Finding the small cabin at the front that has that arrow pointing to it saying 'Sign up here!' she trips up those darned stairs scabbing her knee.

Once she gets inside, she's not met by the gum popping, middle aged lady but a younger boy with a camp hat placed on his chestnut colored hair.

"Oh hello, I was wondering where I should hand off my application?" Dominique stands awkwardly in front of him arm outstretched to get rid of the dumb paper.

"I'll take it, are you one of our new volunteers? Are you Gabby's niece? Sorry, I don't mean to intrude, but you look just like her." He takes the paper and barely glances at it. A surprising look crosses his face, and Dominique thinks she done for.

"You're bleeding!"

"Huh? What?"

"Your bleeding, your knee." He gently takes her arm and backs her to a chair on the wall. His hands rough and calloused, Dominique wonders what kind of work he does. _Really shouldn't be thinking about that right now!_

"No really, I'm fine I get this all the time." She raises her wand in order to quickly heal it but the boy gets to it first muttering, _"Vulnera Sanentur"_

"Thank you! I'll just be going now, sorry about that." Dominique can't believe her clumsiness, but that's kind of what happens when she's around a cute boy and she hates it.

"Bye, we'll give you a call in a few days to tell you you're hired. Which I can tell you that you will be. These applications," He raises the papers slightly. "They're only a formality, you really have no competition."

_Good to know, good to know_ Dominique thinks. She checks her herself over and then leaves with as much dignity as she can muster, waving at the boy,"Good bye, was nice meeting you."


	2. Chapter 2

Dominique wakes to her second day, wondering what she should do. The whole morning, and afternoon is free. Fleur probably has something planned, and Louis wouldn't dream of leaving the house, let alone peek out a window.

She dresses, takes a shower, applies her makeup, and eats breakfast before Victoire walks into the dimly lit kitchen.

"Morning sunshine."

A grumble, that's what comes back to me. "Shut it."

"I made some extra omlets, they're on the stove."

Victoire puts some water in a kettle and places it on the burner beside the omlets, then proceeds to take one. She sits across from Dominique.

"You look like you didn't sleep well, are you okay?"

Victoire rolls her eyes,"I'm fine."

It's the kind of fine your sister says when in reality, she means 'none of your bludgering business.'

"Alright, alright, no need to get fussy. So what are you planning on doing today?"

Victoire shrugs and fills her mouth with tomato omlet.

"Nothing? Are you going to run?" I fidget. Something must be terribly wrong. Victoire runs every day, If not twice a day.

Victoire shrugs again. I make a noise of frustration,"Fine. If you won't cooperate I'll ... call Teddy!"

That claims a little more attention, apparent in her eyes which are no longer drooping. "Don't, Dominique you don't know anything!"

I can pester Victoire like only a sister can, and will.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I get up when the kettle whines, and pour two cups of chamomile tea.

"Thanks. No."

"Oh c'mon Victoire!"

"Noo, it's stupid."

"Please?"

"Why would I talk about it with my younger sister?"

"I can help!"

"You've never even kissed a boy!"

"Please!"

"No!"

"You are so stupid!"

Victoire lets out a noise of frustration. "Why are you pestering me at," She checks the wizards clock on the wall. "Eight o clock in the morning!"

Pausing for just a minute, I'm wondering if the truth will piss her off.

"I wanted to join you wherever you go, so I'm not stuck at the house."

Victoire rolls her eyes,"That's what you wanted?" She rises and puts her dishes in the sink. "Well sucks for you, because I am going to stay home all day and mope."

"No you aren't," A sleepy eyed Louis walks in with the hardcover he's been reading for the past two days. He's wearing footie pyjamas. Both of us look at him seriously.

"I heard you crying last night. I hear you arguing with Dominique today. You are a wreck, so please take this time to go out, and have a good time." He rests in the living room, curls up in the loveseat and begins to read his book.

Both Victoire and I exchange a look. 'Have a good time?'

"Louis, what do you exactly propose I do?" Victoire's tone changes to Angry like before, to curiously amused.

He flips a page and glances up,"I mean, go have ice cream. Take a long walk, but don't sit in the house and mope. It makes me nervous."

Victoire looks down at her self, and her smile disappears. Tears well up, and suddenly she's crying.

"Victoire, what's wrong?" Pause. "Okay, stupid question. I'm taking you out for ice cream, okay? Let's make plans and go shopping as well. We haven't done that yet." I usher Victoire up the stairs with a hand on her back.

"Go get dressed, please?"

It takes her a second to process my request, and she nods with a small smile. I'm glad that I can cheer her up like that. I take a releaving breath, and retrieve my tea.

Louis looks up from his book,"It sucks having your heart broken by a guy doesn't it?"

I nod quietly. With Louis I don't have to be so vocal, he enjoys the silence.

"I hope it won't ever happen to me, the rumor is that the first time is the worst. An image floats up in my memory, of a boy putting a bandage on my knee.

"I do need to visit camp today, and see if Aunt Gabby's visited since last time. She might have approved my application." I settle in on the love seat beside Louis.

He nods back at me,"Good decision."

It's quiet for a while, and then Victoire comes back down, she looks beautiful. My sister may not be a morning person, but after she takes a shower, and puts her makeup on, no one can compare. Inheiriting the veela blood helps a little as well.

We get into her car, and drive to the nearest _petite une glace. _I order vinilla bean with sprinkles, while Victoire always asks for _Chocolat de luxe. _

"Can you tell me what happened between you and Teddy?"

Victoire blushes. "He did something bad." She sqishes her eyes shut. "He kissed another girl!" She covers her face with her hands.

I gasp,"What? That's crazy! He loves you so much."

Victoire laughs, "Yeah right. He was intoxicated."

"He's underaged! That's illegal, and dangerous. How did he even get into a pub? I'm so sorry, Tori, that sucks." I smack the table.

Licking her ice cream she's tearing up again. "It's fine Dominique. I broke up with him. We're over."

"Over?" My eyes are practically bulging. "You broke up with him?"

"What am I supposed to do? I won't tell on him, and yet, I can't excuse his behavior. He cheated on me."

I smack the table again. "You don't deserve any of this!"

We both eat our ice creams, and head over to the packed area where a lot of popular boutiques are located.

"Let's go in here!" Victoire's mood looks a little better, now that I've gotten her to talk her problems out. She's not as emotionally open, as I am.

It's a little clothing shop, with all the cutest trends. A little pricey, but both me and Victoire have our prepaid cards.

"This is cute." I spy a nice looking blue sweater. "Cashmere."

"I can't afford that," She quips. Moving into the section of summer tops, she looks at the motivational work out tanktops. I have to admit, I have better fashion sense than the pretty princess does.

"Excuse me, do you need help?"

I look at the boy, and do a double take. It looks stupid, and I blush. It's the guy! From camp, he's here talking to me in this clothing shop. Okay, whatever just say hi.

"Hi, I can manage."

He's about to walk off, but I lightly tap his shoulder,"Actually ... I know you from somewhere."

He thinks for a second then behind his green eyes a lightbulb goes off,"Oh yeahhh, clumsy girl."

The red blush never really leaving my face, must be getting redder by the second.

"Yeah that's me. I'm pretty clumsy ... So, how has the camp been?" She shuffles her feet a little, and stands there awkwardly.

"Fine really, yesterday all the campers came in, and got sorted and handed schedules. They have been assigned cabins. Tomorrow you should be getting a post, about your start day." He laughs nervously, which I just find to be adorable.

"Hello." Victoire's tiptoed over.

"Hey, this is -"

"Levi."

"This is Levi, he's from camp." I proper feel like a ten year old girl, introducing her first crush to mum.

Both wave at each other. Well this is going swimmingly.

"We were just shopping for clothes," I state.

He nods in an exaggerating manner, "Yeah I couldn't tell."

I laugh at his joke.

Levi folds his arms over his chest, and rocks back on his trainers, "This might be crazy to ask, but the camp is having a prestaff blow out party tonight, if you wanted to come. You should have recieved a post."

My aunt Gabby and Uncle Dennis live in a high populus area for Muggles, so they still recieve all their posts the Muggle way. Uncle Dennis says his Muggle parents did it that way, and he turned out alright.

"Oh, I never check the post, but that's okay because I have spies. They hang out in girls clothing shops." That was awkward. Why did I say that?

He laughs,"Is that right?" Levi smiles down at me, he's pretty tall. "I don't spy in girls clothing shops, I work here."

I laugh a little too obnoxiously, probably and try to play it cool,"Yeah, that makes sense now. I see that your wearing the uniform and everything."

Levi looks around nervously,"I should probably get going, I have to watch the dressing room. It's nice seeing you though. Be at the party tonight."

He turns around and retreats in the direction of the dressing rooms. I relax a bit and look at victoire, she's smiling ear to ear at me, how creepy.

"You like him. Don't you?"

I don't say a word. I look at the tops in the ladies section.

"C'mon! I spilled my beans, time to spill yours!"

"No!"

"Seriously Dominique! Your act is getting so old!"

Not this again. "No way, who's the one who helped you when you were a sobbing mess this morning?"

"C'mon loser, you just lovvvee Levi, don't you?"

I huff, not able to keep the banter going. "Fine."

Victoire stops in front of me and turns around with a sly smile,"so?" Her hand is resting on her hip expectantly waiting for the reply. This is what sisters live for.

"I think I do like Levi."

We spend the rest of the evening having a nice dinner, and then swimming at the beach. Arriving home pretty late both of us receive a stern warning from dad. He couldn't yell too loudly though, as Aunt Gabby and Uncle Dennis were already sleeping in bed. Mom was just heading upstairs when we burst in.

After dad sent us off with Louis, we heard him creaking up the steps as well, and I flick out my bedside table and snuggle into my warm blankets.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I wrote this for Quidditch League round 8! The prompts I used were ...

1\. Frere Jaques (Nursery Rhyme)

2\. Backpack (Object)

3\. Owl (Animal)

* * *

Day three in Versailles, and I have a busy day ahead of me. The first thing I do is go out to the front lawn and check the box at the end of our driveway. It holds all the mail which I think is weird, no one from our town at home by the Shell Cottage have mail boxes. We use owls, of course.

Looking through about two days worth, I find the one I'm looking for addressed to a 'Ms. Weasley', so I slip a fingernail underneathe and open it. In the letter I find my acceptance, and an invite to the party tonight. I smile so wide my cheeks might pop off.

I've never been invited to a party before. Back inside my house, dad just sat to eat some breakfast, so I join him as well.

"Can you pass the syrup?"

I pass the Maple Syrup, but not before using it on my own waffles.

"Dad, can I go out tonight? I have a get together with the staff at camp." I toss him my letters.

He scans it, smiles and then replies in a snide voice, "I think this would be considered a party."

I laugh, "Well yes. Can I go?"

"I think it would be alright. You are fifteen now, so promise me one thing ... no boys."

I laugh again, but this time it's not met with a playful smile. Uh oh, dads going to get all serious on me.

"No boys, okay?" He points his fork at my face. "I think I overheard Victoire talking on the phone the other night, and she mentioned something about this boy at camp."

I shrug nonchalantly. "No boys." I add sarcastically, "Can I talk to them?"

This time Dad rolls his eyes. "Yes."

He gets up and washes his dishes. Louis and Victoire come in the room with Mom and Papa.

Victoire gives me a curious look, but doesn't say anything in the presence of our parents, so I leave into the living room.

"You're meeting Levi tonight, aren't you?"

I blush. "I'm going to the staff party."

"And Levi will be there."

I nod. "Yes."

"Okay, question. Do you want my tips, or not?"

I raise an eyebrow. "Tips? I'm curious."

Victoire almost jumps for joy. She loves being my big sister, I love her for that.

"Wear something cute tonight. Don't eat any messy foods. Please don't say the words 'uhm, and, or what' too much."

The list goes on, but for my sake I tuned out after she noted that 'if you happen to play charades, do not do anything stupid.'

"Okay! Tori, I get it!"

"-Make sure to drink from a straw ... huh? Oh. Sorry."

Between both my father and my sister, you would think that parties were a big deal.

Throughout the day I do random things like read a book or help Grandma make french bread, and I paint. Painting is my favorite. A few hours later when I'm done with my piece, I bring it down into the kitchen to show off. The french bread smells amazing!

Grandma comes over in a rush with a pot holder in hand. "Smells just perfect!"

She puts the bread down on the counter and cuts it into slices.

"Oh! Dominique is that a painting?"

"Yes."

I show it to her. It's a painting of the town, from the window on the other side of our room. It's still four o clock, so in my painting the sun is shining bright. I painted the old church buildings and some lovely museums. Not a super exciting scene, but my favorite part is the tiny little violinist I painted on the street corner.

"C'est Magnifique! You are so talented!"

I smile at her very satisfied with my work, and her praise.

"Have a slice of 'ze bread, it will calm you. There is nothing to be worried about, you will be fine. Parties are a piece of cake, I think that your family just likes to amp the pressure up."

I love my grandma, she's always baking in the kitchen. She says baked goods make your tummy very happy. I take a piece and head back up to my room.

I begin to think about the party I'm going to, and I wonder if it is a big deal. I decide that it's not. I dress up in a blue sweater, and white skirt.

I don't think Victorie's home, but I yell from the door, "Bye! I'm leaving now!"

"See ya!" Louis calls from the sofa.

I Apparate to the camp, and look around for the shindig. In the distance I hear faint music, so I head that way until it gets louder.

"Hello, may I ask who you are?"

An older lady in her forties asks me at the gate. "I'm 16, and a staff member."

"Oh! Are you now? Well then, you can come in for free! Have fun and don't try the punch!"

I look at her quizzically but go into the clearing.

I scan the crowd of thirty or so people, looking for a friendly face. I spot the mean P.E teacher and give her a small wave. I don't move towards her though.

Spotting Levi over by the refreshments, I go over and tap him on the shoulder.

"Hey."

"Hi! You made it!"

She chuckles. "Yup, I had to chop a leg off to do it though." Why did I say that? It's not true.

Levi laughs too, and I think our conversation is going well until he pours himself some punch. I almost have a panic attack.

"No! Don't drink that. Uh, a lady told me not to." Dominique slaps the plastic cup from his hand.

That was a mistake, because the punch flies right onto his shoes.

"Oh Merlin, I'm sorry! Damn."

Levi looks at me with a shocked face. "Don't worry about it. Did you just curse?"

I'm still looking around for a napkin, and find one on the table. When I pull it the worst thing happens, to top everything else that's already happened off. The napkin was stuffed under my drink which topples over onto my own white skirt.

"Damn!"

I wipe my skirt once and then hand Levi a wad of napkins, who's just staring at me the whole time.

He takes his shoes off and removes his socks, wipes his shoes a little and puts them back on.

"I am so sorry," I say with with fervor.

There is just a moment of awkward silence before Levi busts out laughing so hard, that he has to bend over with his hands on his knees.

"Don't worry about it, my shoes are old anyway. You on the other hand ..."

I dare to peer down at my new, white skirt and I feel the blush creeping to my face again. The punch was red, and the stain on the front is not attractive and looks disgusting for a number of reasons.

Putting her hands on her hips (channeling her big sister's bossy attitude) I retort, "Do not laugh at me! It was an accident!"

Levi recovers from his fit and wipes a tear. "Only you could be so clumsy. Here follow me."

The ice is officially broken and smashed, and can never be repaired.

Levi walks down a dirt path and into the campers area, we walk past cabins and a tiny, outdoor bathroom/shower room. He comes to a portable mobile home, and opens the door.

"This is the office. It's a bit small, but it also doubles as the emergency room."

There is a medical corner of the room, with ace bandages and wizards medicine. In one corner of the room isles of clothing on racks.

"Go ahead and pick something out," Levi says gently. I was just examining in the room. Lost in my own world for a bit.

I look through many clothes, and show them to Levi for fun. Finally I pick out some black skinny jeans.

Exiting the emergency room together, we head back to the clearing.

"Oh there you two are! Not up to anything suspicious, are you?"

I blush, but am thankful for the darkness. My pale skin gives me away every time.

She laughs at her own joke. "Can you see us in the Counselor's Cabin?"

We follow close behind and go inside and are met with six other people. Different ages all around, a couple middle aged, and some young adults. One old person.

The girl that brought us here moves into the middle of the circle.

"Okay teachers, I am so happy to see that everyone could make it," She smiles. "I wanted us all to introduce ourselves and say a few things. Let's first begin on this side of the room, say three things about yourself."

A boy about Levi's age speaks up. "I'm Timothy, I like to bike. I love eating, and playing the ukulele."

The old lady goes next and says, "I'm Anthea. I like pigeons."

No one pointed out that she noted only one fact, but after three more people, my turn rolls around.

I stand. "My name's Dominique. I like cats, french culture, and painting." I sit.

Levi takes his turn and then the last introduction takes place. The lady who started got up again.

"You can call me Sunny! I love the color Yellow, love kids, and can cook a mean pot roast!"

I don't really like Sunny's uh, sunny attitude, but I guess it's something I'll have to put up with. I look around at Levi, to see if he's as bored as I am. He looks absolutely sleepy.

"Okay! Now, all teachers will be receiving their schedules before they leave, but I want to go over some rules." She claps her hands to regain some attention. It's been about an hour so far.

"Rule number one! Do not smoke, drink, or consume illegal products. This includes any Weasley Wizard Weazes."

I snort. My uncle is crazy, but I love him!

"Rule number two! No love affairs may happen on campus, we do not need any drama. This is a relaxing adventure we'll be embarking on, and rule number three! You will be held accountable for the cabin I assign you. One teacher per cabin. You will be responsible for troubling students."

A couple more rules are read out and then she finally lowers her voice. "Everyone come get a copy of the schedule. Have fun, and enjoy the rest of the party!"

I get up and stretch my back, and look over to see Levi sleeping. I shake him awake before Sunny sees him. With a snort his eyes crack open. "is it over?"

"Yeah."

We both leave and continue to walk around the party. There are other people here, like friends of the teachers, and parents taking tours. Overall, I would give this party a success rating. Except for the part where I embarrassed myself.

"I'm pretty tired."

I nod at Levi. "Yeah, I am a little too. Did you have work?" It was now eight o clock at night, and I' trying to make decent small talk.

"Yup. I think I'm going to skip the rest of this and turn in. I'll be sleeping at the camp tonight since my gran wants me to help her tomorrow morning."

I nod. "You do a lot of work for this camp. I'm sure my aunt would be proud of you. I haven't seen her in so long, but I think she'll be here tomorrow for the official start."

"Really? I always liked your aunt. She's kind to me."

"I'm glad."

After a minute, Levi says goodbye and leaves.

I stay at the party for another hour mingling with other teachers. I learn that the old lady is the crafts master, and another man who's thirty six is the chef. We sit around the campfire and eat marshmallows under the stars. As a goofy gag, I suggest we sing Frère Jacques, and everyone giggles at me.

I'm really excited to see what this summer holds for me, so I load all my camp files and forms that I received into a camp backpack, that I also received and Apparate home. When I'm there, I fall right into bed and sleep.


End file.
